Jesteś jednym z nas
by shizonek
Summary: Co działo się z Seiferem po tym, jak Squall i koledzy pokonali Ultimecję?


Seifer Almasy siedział na metalowym łóżku i patrzył apatycznie przez zakratowane okno na rozległą panoramę Esthar, rozpościerającą się poniżej. Patrzył tak od wielu miesięcy, codziennie. Zamknąwszy oczy, mógł przywołać nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły każdego budynku. Wiedział, że będzie na to patrzył do samego końca. Własnego końca. Siedział na tyle długo, by przejść przez fazę nadziei ("_Może uda mi się uciec_"... "_Może mnie wypuszczą_"...), wściekłości ("_Czemu tylko mnie wsadzili?_"), rozpaczy ("_Po cholerę się w to ładowałem!_") i bezsilności. Teraz zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że spędzi tu resztę życia.  
>Oczywiście estharskie więzienie w porównaniu z galbadyjskim było istnym luksusem, o czym sam doskonale wiedział. Było czysto, sterylnie i porządnie. Ale więzienie to więzienie, i świadomość utkwienia tu na zawsze była wystarczająca torturą dla kogoś, kto niegdyś chciał dokonać wielkich czynów. W Esthar, w przeciwieństwie do Galbadii, nie istniała kara śmierci, Estharczycy byli na to zbyt cywilizowani i humanitarni. Więc "humanitarnie" dostał od nich dożywocie, schwytany przez estharskich żołnierzy po porażce ze Squallem w Lunarnej Pandorze. Wywołany przez niego na rozkaz Ultimecji Księżycowy Płacz spowodował śmierć wielu ludzi i zniszczenia w mieście. Był wtedy zbyt dumny - albo zbyt głupi, jak uważał teraz - żeby bronić się w jakikolwiek sposób. Doradzano mu usprawiedliwienie się wpływem Ultimecji, ale odrzucił taką możliwość. Niby czemu miał to zrobić? Przecież realizował swoje cholerne marzenie! Ani przez chwilę nie sądził, że naprawdę zdołają mu coś zrobić. Teraz myślał gorzko o swojej głupocie. Co mu strzeliło do głowy, żeby się tak upierać? Rzeczywistość okazała się brutalna. Nikt mu nie pomógł, proces się skończył, a on wylądował na zawsze w tym sterylnym piekle jako znienawidzony terrorysta. Tyle ma korzyści ze swojego dziecinnego uporu i dumy.<br>Usłyszał kroki strażników na korytarzu. Po chwili drzwi do jego celi się otwarły i weszło dwóch ponurych klawiszy.  
>- Wstawaj, Almasy - polecił mu jeden z nich.<br>- Rączki! - burknął drugi w kierunku więźnia.  
>Seifer podniósł się z łóżka, bez cienia protestu wyciągając dłonie do skucia. Czasy protestów miał za sobą. Czasy, gdy zapytałby, gdzie i po co go zabierają, także.<br>Strażnik założył mu kajdanki, po czym blondyn został wyprowadzony z celi.  
>- Masz gościa, kanalio - wyjaśnił klawisz, prowadząc go kiepsko oświetlonym korytarzem w stronę sali, w której więźniowie mogli widywać się z odwiedzającymi. Tak przynajmniej sądził Seifer, ponieważ dotąd nie miał okazji się o tym przekonać. Fujin i Raijin nie mogli pokazywać się na kontynencie estharskim, bo też ryzykowali, że zostaną złapani. Ukrywali się gdzieś, był tego pewien. Kto więc miałby go odwiedzać?<br>- Masz pół godziny - warknął strażnik.  
>Wepchnął Seifera do niewielkiego pomieszczenia i zamknął za nim drzwi. Chłopak zmrużył oczy, oślepiony promieniami słońca wpadającymi przez okno. Oparty o ścianę, tyłem do okna, stał Squall. Seifer nie widział dobrze jego twarzy, ukrytej w cieniu. Słońce świecące w oczy za bardzo kojarzyło mu się z czasami przesłuchań, więc odsunął się pod przeciwległą ścianę. Widok znajomej osoby - aż nadto dobrze znajomej, przypomniał mu o tym wszystkim, o czym nie chciał pamiętać. Oczywiście, gdy już ktoś przyszedł się z nim zobaczyć, okazało się, że to powód jego klęski. Leonhart, dowódca Ogrodu Balamb i SeeD. Cholerny zbawca świata. Seifer poczuł wściekłość i upokorzenie, ale mimo wszystko możliwość ujrzenia twarzy z przeszłości, kogoś znajomego - nawet, jeśli odwiecznego rywala - nie była taka zła, jak początkowo sądził.<br>- Miło, że wpadłeś, Squall - powiedział w końcu, siląc się na nonszalancki ton. Cóż innego mu pozostało?  
>Leonhart nie zmienił pozycji, stał bez ruchu z założonymi rękami i obserwował bez słowa rozmówcę.<br>- Przyszedłeś, żeby się na mnie gapić? - zniecierpliwił się Seifer. - I jak wrażenia?  
>Żadnej odpowiedzi.<br>Squall przyglądał się swojemu byłemu przeciwnikowi. Nie zmienił się wiele, może tylko włosy miał w lekkim nieładzie. I był trochę bledszy. Jednak widok Almasy'ego w kajdankach i więziennym uniformie wywarł na Squallu przykre wrażenie, choć przecież dobrze wiedział, co zobaczy.  
>Seifer zbliżył się na kilka kroków do Leonharta, rozdrażniony przedłużającym się milczeniem.<br>- Wiem, czemu tu jesteś. Masz teraz swoją chwilę triumfu, co, wielki bohaterze? Jesteś taki wspaniały i w ogóle, a ja tymczasem gniję w pudle. Pokonałeś mnie, zemściłeś się. Jesteś zadowolony?  
>Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, a z twarzy Squalla nie mógł wywnioskować, czy istotnie jest zadowolony, czy też nie. Jak zawsze zresztą. Widząc, że jego zaczepki nie działają, wrócił do swojego kąta i oparł się o ścianę.<br>- Squall, po co tu przyszedłeś? - zapytał w końcu, zrezygnowany.  
>Właściwie nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi.<br>- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Seifer?  
>Blondyn drgnął zaskoczony, usłyszawszy tak bezpośrednie pytanie. Nie spodziewał się go. I tego tonu. Tak jakby Leonhartowi naprawdę zależało na odpowiedzi. Czy to ten sam wyalienowany gość, którego nikt i nic nigdy nie obchodziło?<br>Zamierzał rzucić jakiś kąśliwy komentarz na temat tej transformacji, ale się rozmyślił. Dawniej nie przepuściłby takiej okazji. Ale to było dawniej.  
>- Czemu o to pytasz? - spojrzał na Leonharta podejrzliwie.<br>- Bo chcę wiedzieć - brzmiała nieskomplikowana odpowiedź.  
>- Naprawdę cię to obchodzi? - nie dowierzał Seifer.<br>- Inaczej by mnie tu nie było - odparł chłodno gunblader.  
>- I spodziewasz się, że tak nagle zacznę się przed tobą spowiadać, co? - rzucił zaczepnym tonem blondyn.<br>Znowu cisza.  
>Dziwnie trudno było mu znieść wyczekujące spojrzenie Leonharta. I milczenie. Coraz bardziej mu ono ciążyło, choć nie chciał wracać do tego wszystkiego. Znowu to rozgrzebywać. Tłumaczyć się. I to przed kim? Przedtem nie zamierzał o tym opowiadać, a potem nie miał komu. Teraz...<br>- Jesteś zbyt praworządny i perfekcyjny. Światowy bohater - zaszydził z goryczą. - Nie zrozumiesz tego.  
>Wbrew temu, co powiedział, przez umysł przemknęła mu niepokojąca myśl, że z wszystkich ludzi, których znał, to jednak Leonhart zrozumiałby go najlepiej. Czemu przyszło mu do głowy coś takiego?<br>- Przekonajmy się - odparł krótko Squall.  
>Seifer przyjrzał mu się uważniej po raz pierwszy od wejścia tutaj. Squall niby był taki, jak dawniej. Miał ten sam chłód w oczach, co zawsze. Tę samą obojętność, z jaką w Deling bez sekundy wahania ruszył na niego i Edeę, żeby ich zabić. A jednak coś się zmieniło. Leonhart patrzył na NIEGO, jak na normalną osobę, a nie - jak zwykle - jak na powietrze. Może naprawdę chciał wiedzieć?<br>- No dobra. Sam tego chciałeś - skapitulował. Opowie mu o tym. I tak nie ma już nic do stracenia. - Pamiętasz, jak w Dollet wspomniałem tobie i Dinchtowi o moim ...marzeniu?  
>Ledwo wypowiedział te słowa, poczuł, że aż go skręca w środku z zażenowania. Teraz uważał to "marzenie" za straszną głupotę, przez którą w dodatku wpakował się w całe bagno.<br>Squall skinął nieznacznie głową, potwierdzając, że pamięta.  
>- Hmm... nie sądziłem, że słuchałeś tego, co wtedy mówiłem - przyznał Seifer. - W każdym razie, kiedy pojawiła się ona... poczułem, że nadszedł odpowiedni moment, i że nie mam już na co czekać. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że wszystko robiłem nieświadomie, ale to nieprawda. Rzecz w tym, że ona... wyciągnęła ze mnie wszystko, co najgorsze. Nie wypieram się niczego. Ona sprawiła tylko, że przestałem mieć jakiekolwiek opory. Wtedy, kiedy cię złapaliśmy i kazałem cię torturować - spojrzał na Squalla, ale ten stał z nieprzeniknioną miną, zmrużywszy tylko oczy na wspomnienie tego spotkania - czułem jej wściekłość, ale i swój triumf, że cię pokonałem. I byłem przekonany, że mam rację. Naprawdę sprawiło mi wtedy przyjemność, kiedy cię torturowałem - oznajmił, unosząc wyzywająco podbródek. - Zaszokowany? Myślałeś pewnie, że będę się wypierał?<br>- Mów dalej - odparł Squall tonem wypranym z wszelkich emocji.  
>Nie dał po sobie poznać, czy go to obeszło. Seifer zauważył tylko, że nieznacznie drgnęły mu mięśnie szczęki.<br>- To samo było z atakiem na Ogród - ciągnął wyznania blondyn. - Niby żałowałem tego, ale przede wszystkim czułem taką potęgę i słuszność tego, co robię... Chciałem - tak, chciałem zrobić wszystko, co zrobiłem! - przyznał, spuszczając głowę i zaciskając zęby. - Czy tego się spodziewałeś, Leonhart?  
>- A ...teraz?<br>- Co, teraz? - nie zrozumiał Seifer. Nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi. - Chcesz wiedzieć, czy tego żałuję? Dobra, powiem ci. Wszystko mi już jedno. Od chwili, kiedy ją pokonaliście i mnie uwolniła... ciągle myślę o tym, co zrobiłem. I gdybym wcześniej wiedział, że tak się to skończy... - załamał mu się na chwilę głos. - Cieszysz się, Leonhart? Dostatecznie mnie już poniżyłeś? Wynoś się i daj mi spokój. Po cholerę tu przylazłeś! - wybuchnął.  
>Squall z trudem patrzył na Seifera będącego w takim stanie. Nie podobało mu się to. Dziwne, ale wolałby widzieć go takiego, jak dawniej - bezczelnego typka z aroganckim uśmieszkiem. A nie załamanego więźnia.<br>Odwrócił się bez słowa i podszedł do drzwi. Zastukał na strażnika.  
>- Dzięki za wizytę, Squall. Dobrze się bawiłeś? - zapytał resztką godności blondyn, prostując się.<br>Squall puścił pytanie mimo uszu i wyszedł, nie spoglądając już ani razu na Seifera.

Minęło kilka tygodni i Seifer zdołał w końcu niemal zapomnieć o wizycie Squalla. Zaczął na nowo przyzwyczajać się do więziennej rutyny, choć było to niełatwe. Wywleczone przez Leonharta zapomniane emocje trudno było ponownie wyrzucić z pamięci i udawać, że jest jak dawniej.  
>- Almasy, wstawaj! - usłyszał autorytarny głos strażnika. - Wychodzisz!<br>Seifer odruchowo wstał i podszedł do otwartych drzwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc jednak, co właśnie usłyszał. Jak to "wychodzisz"? Gdzie? Dokąd tym razem?  
>W progu stało dwóch strażników i naczelnik więzienia, starszy, łysiejący facet. Spojrzał na Seifera, nie kryjąc bezbrzeżnej pogardy w spojrzeniu i powiedział:<br>- Upiekło ci się, gnoju. Zbieraj się, prezydent Laguna cię ułaskawił. Wychodzisz - powtórzył nieco niecierpliwie.  
>Jeden z klawiszy rzucił Seiferowi jego stare ubranie i kazał mu się przebrać. Tym razem nie założono mu już kajdanków. Strażnicy popchnęli oszołomionego blondyna korytarzem ku schodom. Mimo wszystko Seifer nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się działo. To jakiś chory żart? Klawisze dowlekli go jednak do wyjścia i wkrótce wszyscy stanęli przed bramą wyjściową.<br>Naczelnik machnął ręką na strażników, odprawiając ich. Syknął z nienawiścią w stronę byłego więźnia:  
>- Masz przekonujących przyjaciół, Almasy. Ale w Esthar lepiej się już nie pokazuj, jeśli nie chcesz, by spotkało cię coś nieprzyjemnego, cholerny terrorysto!<br>Otwarł bramę, z wściekłością wypchnął zdezorientowanego Seifera na zewnątrz i zatrzasnął za nim wrota.

Squall stał przy wejściu do Ogrodu i obserwował liczny tłum pierwszorocznych studentów, kłębiący się na placu. Po zwycięstwie nad Ultimecją brak popularności był ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką mogli uskarżać się SeeD z Balamb.  
>- Ej, koleś! Wiesz może, gdzie znajdę dowódcę tego Ogrodu? - usłyszał za sobą dobrze znany, zadziorny głos. Odwrócił się w kierunku pytającego.<br>- Na pewno nie będzie chciał cię widzieć - odparł, obrzucając Seifera uważnym spojrzeniem.  
>- Szkoda, bo nie odpowiedział mi na jedno pytanie.<br>- Jakie?  
>- Czy dobrze się bawił - wyjaśnił blondyn z krzywym uśmieszkiem.<br>- Jak go znam, to pewnie nie - wzruszył ramionami dowódca.  
>- A dobrze go znasz? - zażartował blondyn.<br>- Tak sobie - mruknął niewyraźnie Squall.  
>- Myślę, że nie jest taki zły - roześmiał się Seifer. - Odniosłem wrażenie, że to porządny gość.<br>- Pozory mylą - powiedział sztywno gunblader.  
>- Fakt. Nigdy do końca nie wiadomo, czego spodziewać się po niektórych ludziach - zgodził się przewrotnie Seifer.<br>Po tych słowach zapadło kłopotliwe milczenie, ale blondyn w końcu nie wytrzymał i wypalił:  
>- Czemu to zrobiłeś, Squall?<br>Zapytany długo nie odpowiadał, odwróciwszy wzrok. Gdy Seifer pomyślał, że Leonhart jednak nie zechce mu tego wyjaśnić, usłyszał odpowiedź.  
>- Jesteś jednym z nas, Seifer.<br>Zanim były więzień zdążył to skomentować, Squall sięgnął w stronę pobliskiej ławki. Wydobył coś z leżącej tam torby i podał koledze. Hyperion.  
>- Trofeum? Po pokonanym wrogu? - zapytał Seifer sarkastycznie, przyjmując broń i wykonując kilka próbnych ciosów.<br>Mimo, iż upłynął długi czas, odkąd miał go w ręku po raz ostatni, nadal czuł, jakby gunblade był naturalnym przedłużeniem jego ramienia. Nie widział Hyperiona od momentu porażki w Pandorze. Sądził, że broń przepadła na dobre.  
>- Skądże - zaprzeczył szorstko Squall. - Wiedziałem, że kiedyś ci go oddam - wyrwało mu się.<br>- Dzięki - powiedział szczerze Seifer, mając na myśli nie tylko przechowanie Hyperiona.  
>Wiedział, że nie musi mówić nic więcej. Leonhart zrozumie.<br>Squall zawahał się, zamierzając jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu wzruszył tylko ramionami i burknął pod nosem:  
>- Pewnie i tak zardzewiałeś w tym więzieniu. Więc na nic ci się to nie przyda.<br>- Tak ci się wydaje, cwaniaczku? A co powiesz na to? - zaśmiał się jasnowłosy szermierz, podstępnym ciosem atakując adwersarza.  
>Zaskoczony Squall zdążył się uchylić i w locie chwycić Revolvera. Sparował kolejne ciosy Seifera, a po chwili odwzajemnił mu się kontrą.<p>

Zell, Quistis, Selphie i Irvine stali niedaleko, obserwując spotkanie. Gdy obaj szermierze zaczęli ze sobą walczyć, zrozpaczony Zell złapał się za głowę.  
>- No przecież to niemożliwe! - jęknął niedowierzająco. - Z nimi naprawdę jest coś nie tak! Nie widzieli się tyle czasu i pierwsze, co robią, to zaczynają się tłuc! Owszem, Almasy to denerwujący palant, no ale bez przesady - żalił się towarzyszom.<br>- Niektórzy nie potrafią inaczej - zażartowała Selphie.  
>Fighter spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, prychając z niezadowoleniem.<br>- Wiesz Zell, może to właśnie takie ich przywitanie - dodała z domyślnym uśmiechem Quistis.  
>- Przywitanie? - wykrzyknął impulsywnie blondyn. - Normalni ludzie podają sobie ręce czy coś w tym rodzaju - oznajmił z pretensją. - A nie próbują się wzajemnie porąbać!<br>- Kwestia gustu - zaśmiał się Irvine, mrugając do obydwóch dziewczyn.  
>- Eee, robicie sobie ze mnie jaja - nadąsał się Zell.<br>Spojrzał jeszcze raz na walczących nieustępliwie kolegów i pokręcił bezradnie głową. Kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiał.


End file.
